FoCB
by JLC-AdN
Summary: ¡NOS FUIMOS DE VACACIONES! ... o eso me gustaría decir, hasta el momento no estamos de acuerdo en meter otros personajes, como dije, esto lo hacemos un grupo, el proyecto peligra.
1. Chapter 1

[Nos encontramos enfrente de un televisor, prendemos y en grande pone **F.o.C.B.**, y como fondo una imagen de un ring de boxeo]

**¡Y aquí está!, ¡la única!, ¡la insuperable!, ... ok, somos los únicos, ¡pero eso no nos impide hacerlo!, y para más información de este programa(fic), el debut como presentador, ¡JLC!**

[De una esquina sale JLC]

JLC:-¡QUE TAL AMABLES OYENTES, TELEVIDENTES, o en este caso, LEYENTES!-

**Por favor JLC explíqueles el tema de este programa**

JLC:-¡COMO NO!, esta serie se basara en ... ¡PELEA!-

[Baja un televisor, de tal manera que JLC esta enfrente de ella, reemplazando la imagen]

JLC:-¡SI ASÍ ES!, y ahora se preguntaran ¿qué demonios es F.o.C.B.?, pues ¡NADA MENOS Y NADA MÁS QUEEEE ...!-

[Con cada palabra dada por JLC se escribe de golpe en el televisor de atrás]

JLC:-¡FIGHT of CHARACTERS BRONY!-

_ -woooooooooooo-_

JLC:-gracias mamá, hermana, amigos por venir a esta primera entrega, ... en serio, los agradezco-

-_jajajajajajaja-_

JLC:-Estas emocionantes peleas tendrán dos estilos, solitario y por grupo, los solitarios, valga la redundancia, se enfrentaran con el típico 1 vs. 1, mientras que en el grupal serán de 3vs. 3, tanto las peleas 1 vs. 1, y los grupos de a 3, serán escogidos aleatoriamente por ... ¡LA VOZ!-

**Gracias por presentarme**

JLC:-Deee nada, ... \susurro\eres tu quien me paga-

**Soy la voz, y yo seré quien escoja las parejas y los grupos, ¡pero aun hay más!**

JLC:-¡Así es voz!, los concursantes se reunirán en tres bandos, Buenos, Malos, y Neutrales, en caso de que la voz escogiera una pelea 1vs 1, y ambos pertenecen al mismo bando, el perdedor pasara a ser sentenciado, y el ganador pasara a la siguiente etapa, y también, los grupos de 3 podrán ser conformados del mismo o diferente bando, según como escogió la voz-

**Y la Sentencia, ... sera más que dura**

JLC:-¡Exacto!, el que se vaya a sentencia, tendrá que hacer una prueba difícil de súper-vivencia, sobrevivir 3 semanas en el desierto del ¡SAHARA!, con casi nada-

**Solo podrá llevar 1 litro de agua, y media docena de pan**

JLC:-Voz, ... ¿se te olvida algo?-

**A mi no, pero a ti si**

JLC:-¡Cierto!, el perdedor de la pelea en solitario sera eliminado de la competencia del Campeonato en Solitario, mientras que los perdedores de las peleas por grupos de a 3, se les restaran 100 puntos, al final, el que tenga mayor puntación ganara-

**Exacto, pero como aún no recibimos respuestas de los demás concursantes, solo confirmamos 3 concursantes.**

JLC:-Por los BUENOS-

[La televisión de atrás cambia su imagen, a la de un arcángel con un fondo celestial]

JLC:-Tenemos, directamente de la gran trilogía "Trueno y Llamarada" nada más y nada menos aaaaaaaa, ¡Héctor!-

_ -woooooooooooo-_

JLC:-... bueno es el único que nos confirmo-

_ -jajajajajajajaja-_

JLC:-Por los MALOS-

[La televisión cambia de imagen, a un demonio con un fondo de ultratumba]

JLC:-Tenemos, el luchador, el seguidor del caos, les presento, aaaaa Kent-

_ -wooooooooooooooo-_

JLC:-... si, solo el, lo mismo paso-

_ -jajajajajaja-_

JLC:-Y para terminar, por los NEUTRALES-

[La televisión de nuevo cambia, pero esta vez la imagen muestra la mitad de un arcángel y la mitad de un demonio, la cara del arcángel tiene un fondo fúnebre, mientras que la cara del demonio esta con fondo celestial]

JLC:-Nuestro compañero, el representante de esta empresa, estaaaaaaaa John-

_ -wooooooooo-_

JLC:-..., bueno, este programa estaba en su contrato, así que tubo que venir si o si-

-_jajajajajajajajaja_-

**Eso es todo por hoy, sintonizenos la próxima semana para saber la totalidad de los concursantes, las entrevistas a los mismos, la madrina del programa, y la primera pelea, y si quieres entrar en este programa envía un M.P. con tu personaje(humano), y el bando donde quieras estar, claro, si no recibiste invitación por M.P..**

**ESTO**

JLC:-¡ES!-

**F.o.C.B.**

_-woooooooooooooooooooo-_

JLC:-¡Hasta la próxima emisión amigos!-


	2. ¡CAMBIO!

Pensaron que "acá muere tíos", ... pues **NO**

**La idea metio terror, metio ilucion, metio de todo**

y entonces?, fácil, me era difícil crear en **escrito** la pelea en "papel", mas aún que los fic's donde están los personajes la mayoría no acabaron o están congelados, estos son:

-Pablo

-John

-Razón

-Kent

-Adrian

-Jexus

y se preguntaran, ¿ahora qué?, pues

**A LA MIERDA TODO XD**

**¿JUEGAN DotA?, o tienen el Worl of Warfcraft III: The forzen trone actualizado?, si es así**

**PUES TIENES SUERTE**

****¿por qué?

**Fácil, la idea surgió en un sub-juego de este, el FOCS original o tambien llamado Fight of Characters, el FoCB esta con el formato de FOCS 9.9a, el nuevo y si manda bug (que salen por montones, ..., si, es por culpa del personaje de Pablo) tomara la base del Fight of Character 9.1a, la version más estable, la próxima actualización daré a conocer por todos lados el juego, o más bien la cancha, no coman ansias mis pequeños, que esto se viene en grande XD**


	3. Explicaciones

Lei algunos reviews, y esplicare algunas cosas:

1.- NO es necesario saver las historias de los personajes, ya que, en el juego, aparecera cuadros de dialogo explicando el poder, su origen, que causa, que nesecita y que hace.

2.- Tres personajes me hinchan las pelotas a cada rato:

Pablo: Este personaje lo quise hacerlo según su fic, dando a dar 10 poderes, de los cuales 3 son mortales (primer nivel bajan 10 000 de vida)

Kent: Este personaje al principio apesta, y tiene solo 3 poderes, pero justo su tercer poder es cuando se convierte en Kents, cosa que, si en el inventario tiene sus 6 vendas (tope máximo de items en el inventario) por venda recupera 10 de vida, más 3 en ataque y defensa por golpe, es un bonus de "ropa", ya que en si, las vendas dan 300 de ataque y 100 de escudo, sumados los seis serian:

+1800 en ataque

+600 en escudo

Por golpe:

+60 de vida

+18 en ataque

+18 en defensa

Si lo mantienes peleando por solo 30 segundos, llega a la escalofriante cifra de 45000 de ataque.

Razón: este es peculiar, ya que desde el nivel 1, hasta nivel 50 (tope máximo de nivel) solo tiene un solo ataque, y solo baja 50, para compensar esto le di poderes "pasivos", uno es que por golpe te "desnude"(por golpe -10 de ataque al enemigo), otro te "embrutece"(-50 en inteligencia) y otro te "debilita" (-30 en defensa), hasta hay bien, pero al momento de ponerle "ropa", este aumenta su defensa, y al igual que a Kent, este le suve demaciado en defensa, en pruva lo deje pelear justo contra Kent por solo 5 minutos, y fue escalofriante, Kent llego a la cifra de 50000 de ataque puro, ya que con los poderes pasivo de Razón obtuvo un -23890 de ataque, y Razón por parte, obtuvo una defensa impresionante, **100'000,000 de defensa**.

3.- Salen bug's por montones, ya que Pablo y Kent saturan el sistema, Pablo con sus poders y Kent con su ataque, aparte, al llegar al nivel 8 se pasa automáticamente al nivel 37 y al suvir de nivel pasa a ser 22, al llegar al nivel 30, este llega al nivel 50, pasa 4 minutos y te vota el juego, y manda error de codificación.

4.- La razón por la que hago el juego y no el fic es simple, ¿te gustaría manejar a tu personaje favorito?, la respuesta es si, obviamente, en un fic, solo lees lo que hace, y no lo puedes cambiar, pero en un juego, empiezas desde 0, y leveas, peleas, haces estrategias tu mismo, ya no es un solo guión, con un juego pudiste crear como 20 fic's del personaje que jugaste.

TRANQUILOS, ESTO ESTARÁ EN ACÁ MOMENTÁNEAMENTE, HASTA QUE DURE LAS VERSIONES DE PRUEBA, NI BIEN SALGA EL BETA 6.8, POSTEARE EN TARINGA Y POR ACÁ, A LA SEMANA ELIMINARE ESTE FIC


	4. Información de OC's

haber, haber, haber, creo que no se me olvido decir algo.

Veo que algunos son "tímidos", miren ... si tienen OC's o personajes humanos que estén relacionados con My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, y quieren que estén en este proyecto, díganlo, no se corten, el slot de personajes mínimo para el juego es 20, y si consigo que algún puñal de mi universidad me apoye (esto lo hago solo actualmente), el slot seria 40 o 30, o 20 pero con mejor resolución (Pablo es Axe, Kent es Dragon King, Hector es Thor, así sucesivamente, pero solo en imagen, bueno, algunos conservan sus poderes originales, con ayuda, si tendrían sus verdaderas figuras o Scripts en HD y 3D, imagínense la cara de Adrián en el cuadro donde va la imagen del héroe XD, y que diga "la leche" XD, si, así es, Adrian es el Troll(el que tiene espada y hacha, o el que es tanque y de rango) XD).

Bueno, lo vuelvo a decir, si tienen OC's, MANDEN POR MP O REVIEW, NO SEAN CORTOS, QUIERO QUE SEA UNA BATALLA MORTAL XD

si no sabes de que va este proyecto, que también posteare en mi cuenta en Taringa, es de este juego.

pongan esto despues de abrir youtube, hagan Ctrl+c y Ctrl+v, aquí el link o semi-link XD

Intro /watch?v=aSIMFgEe404

juego /watch?v=WDGh_5g-qCA

PD: en el primer vídeo se muestra a Nico Robin, lamentablemente, ya no esta en el 9.1a, por ende, no habrá ningún OC' que se asemeje en sus poderes D:, ... pero si habrá chicas :D, ... pero aún no tengo OC's femeninas T_T.

A la próxima les diré la lista total de los personajes y poderes XD


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, esto es vergonzoso

Lamentablemente ocurrió algo desastroso, no se si me entienden pero bueno:

Era un 21 de Diciembre del 2012, estaba yo tranquilo, aunque unas persones estaban más que tensas por esas tontas predicciones, a mi no me importaba nada, pero, un señor, con dudable estado mental me empujo, haciendo que me caiga a la pista, justo cuando un carro pasaba, y justo ese día, tenia que ayudar a mi padre para hacer una video-conferencia, por ende lleve mi laptop, tal cual era mi mala suerte, que después del accidente, yo estaba bien, pero sentí que se me aligero mi peso, maldije a todo lo que se me encontraba a mi lado, maldije al mundo, a la humanidad, volteo para ver mi maletín, ... estaba sucia, con barro, fui corriendo, aun que me dio punzadas en mi rodilla y en mi codo, pero no les di importancia, agarre mi maletín, lo abrí, busque mi pieza más importante, ... quería la muerte en ese instante, al parecer no sufrió nada, pero al querer prenderla no funcionaba, lo inspeccione más de cerca, lo abrí, ... roto, la RAM desapareció, y la tarjeta madre rajada, ... muy, pero muy mala suerte

Ok eso fue para que me entiendan, ahora, a lo técnico

La maldita Ram se me rompió a la mitad, y por si no fuera poco, la de repuesto se quemo, ¿por qué?, la mamada de tarjeta madre la utilizo como tierra, la quemo, volviéndola inútil, y hay fue todo, los 2 fic's que escribía y el proyecto FoCB, el 19 hice un Back-UP, pero igual se me perdieron datos, lo más malo, es que compre otra, y como en acá la piratería abunda, me vendieron gato por liebre, ... dos veces, lo que compre, para que reanudara las cosas, no servia, lo bueno, uso el Ubuntu 12.04, no me intereso los programas perdidos, se pueden descargar y listo, lo malo, no hay computadora T_T

En resumen:

Si no lo arreglo antes del 1 de enero del 2013, pues, mis fic´s que estoy haciendo se verán en recesión, y el proyecto se postergara hasta el abril 2013


	6. Lista

**OLA K ASE? :D**

**XD por fin pude arreglar mi laptop, pido disculpas si me demore, tranquilos, el mapa ya esta, los personajes están a punto, solo falta darles unos retoques.**

**Ahora aquí esta la lista de los que están o estarán en el juego o cancha:**

**1.-Hector**

**2.-Kent**

**3.-Razón**

**4.-Kristin (Kristine en el juego, ... cosas de Copy mierda de Blizzard)**

**5.-Edgar (edgareo sorri, no pude poner lo de Fluttershy)**

**6.-Valenor(este es casi igual ... mejor les dejo con la sorpresa XD)**

**7.-Rowan(Ctrl+c y Ctrl+v de Troll en Dota XD, bueno en algo, este es elfo)**

**8.-John**

**9.-Slenderman (disponible solo en Ramdom, ... mi amigo es fanático de ese juego/mito, tuve que ponerlo)**

**10.-Naruto (disponible solo en Ramdom, no me jodan, eran las condiciones)**

**11.-Luffy (disponible solo en Ramdom, esto es lo malo de trabajar con otakus)**

**12.-Ichigo (disponible solo en Ramdom, ... ya para que me esfuerzo)**

**Aún no pongo los que están para la otra versión, mi amigo solo me ayudara en esta, para la otra ya agarrare a otro won.**

**También decirles que los que leen mi historia My Little Pony: Rivals of Air Aces esta Clausurado por obras, si, por esta y por "Pura Suerte o ¿Destino?".**

**Sin más, me despido.**

**Soy JLC_AdN, se me cuidan ¡CHAU!**


End file.
